bleachfanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Shotaro Ryu Hikari
Shotaro Ryu Hikari '''przez niektórych moim kumpli romanizowany jako '''Shoryu Kari, jest Kapitanem 5 Oddziału 200 lat po aktualnej fabule Bleacha, po awansie Hirako. Wygląd Sho ma czarne, średniej długości opadające włosy. Jest wysokim mężczyzną o piwnych (w niektórych wersjach morskich) oczach. Nie ubiera się jakoś specjalnie czyli nosi zwyczajne czarne kimono oraz Haori podobne do haori Byakuy'i tylko, że zakończenie jego haori są czerwone oraz posiada ono długie rękawy. Osobowość Sho jest osobą kochająca imprezy i zabawy co można zobaczyć kiedy po przybyciu do swojego oddziału ogłasza, ze urządzają dziś wielką impre. Postrzegany przez Daikiego za lekkoducha nie przejmującego się życiem. Pomimo to jak widać wyzwał Daikiego na pojedynek by sprawdzić czy nadaje się na Porucznika co może świadczyć o tym, że zawsze ma ukryty plan. thumb|left|200px|Najsłynniejszy uśmiechNa ustach Sho zawsze widnieje jego słynny uśmiech czyli szeroko otworzone usta i wyszczerzone kły. Uśmiecha sie tka zawsze gdy jest szczęśliwy i jest w trudnej sytuacji. Sho ma specyficzny styl mówieniea i poruszania się mówi językiem bardzo potocznym i nie zwraca się do nikogo uroczyście nawet podczas Egzaminu na Kapitana co może oznaczać, ze nigdy nie udaje kogoś kim nie jest. Jak sam stwierdza ma nawyk wchodzenia przez okno i tylko z specjalnych okazji korzysta ze drzwi by mieć wielkie wejście. Oprócz tego porusza się podnacząc bardzo wysoko nogi i machając ręcami. Historia thumb|left|150px|Sho jak 16 latek 150 lat temuSho 180 lat temu stracił rodzine podczas wielkiej masakry w Rukongai gdzie wszyscy z wyjatkiem jego przeżyli. 150 lat temu ćwiczył na pewnej łące swoje zdolności Zanjutsu gdy nagle usłyszał jak kilku kolesi atakuje pewną bogatą dziewczynę. Sho uznał, że będzie to idealna okazja do przetestowania swoich zdolności. Wyszedł za krzaków i dosłownie po 3 sekundach rozwalił wszystkich napastników. Dziewczyną okazał się być Anzu. Podziękowała mu po czym chłopak wrócił do treningu. Następnegp dnia ponownie udał się na polane trenować. Tam spotyka ponownie Anzu tym razem w towarzystwie jej ojca. Chłopak pyta się o co biega, nie znajac pozycji osób, które przed nim stoją. Ojciec dziewczyny dziękuje mu za to i pyta się co by chciał w zamiań a może dac mu wszystko. Chłopak odpowiada, że niczego nie potrzebuje, ojciec Anzu pyta się czy wie kim są na co Sho oznajmia, ze nie obchodzi go to gdyż jako przyszyły Shinigami ma bronić wszystkich którzy tu żyją. Sho trenował codziennie przez wiele dni, a każdego razu Anzu, która coraz bardizej zaprzyjaźniała się z chłopakiem, odwiedzała go, aż w końcu ustanowili dzień w którym się spotkali Rocznicą Przyjaźni. Poznałnał Hirako i część jego Oddziału w nieznanym okresie czasu. Przyłączył się do Gotei 13 i opanował Bankai. Należał także do 11 Oddziału (gdzie był 6 Oficerem) oraz później do 8 Oddziału gdzie dorobił się miana porucznika. Fabuła Nowy Kapitan Oddziału Piątego Sho biegnie przez wielki korytarz wiedząc, ze jest spóźniony na ważne spotkanie. Po 5 minutach w końcu wlatuje dosłownie do pokoju w którym znajdują się Shunsui, Rōjūrō i Ukitake. Ten pierwszy mówi, ze spóźnienia to nic wielkiego i że sam często sie spóźnia. Sho zaśmiał sie jak wariat po czym Ukitake powiedział, ze nim rozpoczną Egzamin na Kapitana, młodzieniec musi pokazać im kartę atutową każdego kapitana. Sho powiedział, że oczywiście zaraz aktywuje swój Bankai, ale mimo wszystko najpierw musi prosić o specjalną barierą bądź miejsce z dala od terenów zabudowanych by jego moc ich nie zniszczyła. Dzień później Shunsui mówi, ze zapewne wszyscy kapitanowie wiedzą dlaczego jest to zebranie. Po chwile do sali wchodzi Sho ubrany już w swoje haori, a generał obwieszcza, że Shotaro zdał Egzamin na Kapitana z niesamowitym jak na jego wiek wynikiem dzięki czemu zostaje mu powierzona Dywizja jego awansowanego przyjaciela Hirako. Sho uśmiecha się swoim słynnym uśmiechem i obwieszcza, że postara się by jego oddział stał się miejscem doskonałej zabawy, ale też przykładem sumiennej pracy. Tego samego dnia nowy kapitan, udaje się do swojego Oddziału. Znał Hirako bardzo dobrze więc dużo wiedział o oddziale jak i o członkach, którzy bardzo dobrze go znali (a przynajmniej połowa). thumb|Sho przybywa do swojego OddziałuMiał zwyczaj wpadywania przez okno mimo to uznał, ze skoro to jego pierwszy dzień jako kapitan skorzysta z drzwi. Mimo to jak zwyke nie obeszło sie bez huku kiedy do rozwalił drzwi z kopniaka. Członkowie dywizji spojrzeli się na niego jak na wariata, a 5 oficer powiedział, ze Kapitan jest walnięty. Sho szeroko się uśmiechnął i powiedział, ze od teraz jest ich kapitanem, ale chce by traktowali go jak kolege z zespołu. Po czym oznajmnił, że skoro to jego pierwszy dzień jako kapitana to trzeba to uczcić i wydaje wielką impreze w oddziale. Impreza trwała całą noc, i koszary 5 dywizji były całkowicie do remontu, Sho wstał podrapał się po głowie, głośno się zaśmiał przy czym obudził wszystkich swoich podwładnych. Wstał, z szerokim uśmiechem ogłosił, ze impreza była super, nie rozwalili więcej niż pół oddziału i że nie stety musza to wszyskto naprawić. Wtedy odzywa się 3 oficer owego oddziału i mówie, ze za pomocą swojego Shikai może wszystko naprawić, ale zajmie mu to 3 dni, Sho kiwa głową dając pozwolenie i krzyczy, że pora wymyślić kolejną date balangi, po czym sie poprawia i mówie, że znaczy sie obowiązków. Wtedy do dywizji wchodzi Daiki Osamu (6 oficer) i mówi, że kapitan nie powinien się zachowywać jak 6 letnie dziecko. Po tych słowach Sho wstaje i mówi, że zmieni się jeżeli ten pokona go w pojedynku 1 na 1, na co Daiki przystaje, a cały oddział patrzy ze zdziwieniem. Sho i Daiki udali się na pustkowie, a cały oddział (prócz kilku oficerów) za nimi. Sho powiedział, że pozwoli Daikiemu wykonać pierwszy ruch by miał przewage i oznajmia, że nie użyje Bankai. Daiki poczuł się jak dziecko, mimo to spokojnie wyciągnął miecz i ruszył na kapitana. thumb|left|Zanpakutou ShoSho się uśmiechnął i gdy Daiki był juz przy nim z mieczem błyskawicznie wyjał swój i zablokował atak młodego oficera, powiedział, że lubi jego styl. Daiki odpowiedział, że to jeszcze nie koniec i uwalnia swoje Shikai. Sho zaczyna się głośno śmiać i uwalnia swoje Reiatsu po czym wykonuje szybie cięcie które o mały włos trafiło by w Daikiego. Kapitan podnosi miecz do góry i uwalnia swoje Shikai. Sho po uwolnieniu swojego ogromnego Shikai szybko oparł go na plecach po czym oznajmia, że dlatego kazał atakować mu kiedy miał okazje. Daiki mimo to stwierdza, że ich miecze są podobnej wielkości więc jeszcze nie oznacza to porażki oficera. Sho coraz bardziej zaczyna się cieszyć i zrzuca swoje haori każąc przytrzymać je swoiemu oficerowi, po czym uwalnia swoje Reiatsu i wykonuje swoją specjalną technikę Gatsu no Tenshō. Daiki po ataku upuścił swojego pogromce i ogłasza jedno znacznie swoją porazke klękając przed kapitanem. Sho pieczętuje swój miecz po czym wyciąga dłoń w stronę Daikiego po czym mówi, że chłopak jest na prawde silny i widzie jego potencjał, oraz, że znalazł kogoś na kogo zwali papierkową robotę oznajmiając, że Daiki zostaje jego prawą ręką i jest awansowany na Porucznika. Po wszystkim cały oddział udaje się do prawie naprawionego miejsca i Sho ogłasza, że miejce to będzie przerobione, po czym wchodiz do swojego biura i rzuca odznaka porucznika w Daikiego mówiąc przy przygotował kosztorys. Nowe życie Od rana w oddziale trwa praca ponieważ koszary zostały naprawione można było zacząc przeróbke oddziału. Do południa wszyscy ciężko pracowali, a po południu Sho położył sie na trawie i zarządił odpoczynek oddziału. Kiedy Sho śpi na trawie do oddziału przychodzi pewna dziewczyna, która widząc leżącego kapitana z całej siły uderza go w gębe po czym on wstaje i krzyczy na nią. Kobietą okazuje się być Anzu Yami 98 głowa Rodu Yami. Wszyscy patrzą z osłupieniem, ze Sho zna tak ważną osobistość, po czym kapitan wstaje i pyta jej się czego chce ale ta tylko podkłada mu noge bieże na plecy i zabiera na pewną polanę. thumb|200pxSho ocknął się błyskawicznie po prawym sierpowym młodej dziewczyny. Chłopak błyskawicznie wstaje wrzeszcząc na dziewyne jednocześnie pytając się jej czy zabijanie przyjaciół to jakas nowa moda. Ta zaczyna się na niego wydzierać, że jest on okrutny skoro zapomniał o ich 150 rocznicy Przyjaźni. Chłopak zaczyna się czerwienić odwraca się i zaczyna mówić, ze miał już plan porwania jej z jej domu na rocznice gdyby nie to, że ta wyciągneła go prosta z Oddziału. Po długiej sprzeczce, Sho ją kończy mówiąc Anzu że jest śliczna gdy się złości po czym zaczynają wspominać dzień 150 lat temu gdy poznali się na tej łące. Moce i umiejętności Shinigami *'Rozległa Moc Duchowa': thumb|180pxShotaro posiada ogromne pokłady mocy duchowej. Barwa jego mocy jest biała. Podczas walki z Daikim, Sho wykazuje zdolność ładowania swojego zapieczętowanego miecza swoją mocą a następnie wysłanie cięcia o podobnym formacie co Getsuga Tensho. Zanpakutō Hoshigomu (ホワイト Howaito = Biały, 消しゴム Keshigomu = Egzekutor jeżeli ze słowa Keshigomu wytniemy Ke, a na jego miejsce wkleimy pierwsze 2 litery Howaito powstanie Hoshigomu więc można tłumaczyć to jako Biały Egzekutor) thumb|ZapieczętowanyW zapieczętowanej formie wygląda jak zwykła katana. Tsuba miecza jest okrągła i ma wycięte cztery trójkąty oraz jest koloru srebrnego. Rękojeść jest srebrna z fioletowymi ozdobami oraz ma przyczepiony talizman Sho, który posiada od dziecka jest to fioletowy kwiat z zawieszonym na podwójnym sznurku fioletowo-biały płatek kwiata. Katana od tsuby do 1/4 długości miecza ma wyrzeźbione kwiaty. *'Shikai': thumb|200pxHoshigomu Uwalnia się go słowami Stań się mym piorunem (私の落雷なる Watashi no rakurai naru) jednocześnie trzymając miecz w górze z nieba wychodzi biały piorun który dosłownie niszczy rękojeść i tsube zapieczętowanego miecza po czym tworzy nową rękojeść (bez tsuby) która jest czerwona i ma na końcu łańcuch przyczepiony do stworzonego z pioruna zbroi na prawym ramieniu o długości od nadgarstka do łokcia. Ostrze staje się wielkie, biało srebrne zakończone trójkątem miejące u góry dwa zęby z czego ten od strony rękojeści jest długi i zakrzywiony w stronę Sho, a ten drugi jest mały i trójkątny. Ostrze posiada dwie dziury pierwszą przy górze ostrza i drugą 4cm, za pierwsza trójkątną. : Specjalne zdolności Shikai: '''Ponieważ Shikai aktywuje się za pomocą pioruna można przypuszczać, że miecz ma powiązania z nimi, mimo ot na razie został pokazany jeden atak a mianowicie: *Bankai': Nieznane. Można przypuszczać, ze jest potężne gdyż Shotaro podczas egzaminu powiedział, ze jego Bankai może zniszczyć duży kawałek terytorium przy uwolnieniu. Relacje Daiki Osamu Anzu Yami Hirako Shinji Ciekawostki ''Dokończę Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Byli wicekapitanowie